


Hidden Souls

by LumiousityForgotten (CrypticLumiousity)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticLumiousity/pseuds/LumiousityForgotten
Summary: Skye, Frisk's cousin, thought that her cousin was dead, but she soon finds out a huge secret that she has to keep. Monsters from the underground do exist, but no one outside of Frisk, Skye, and the monsters are allowed to know of this. A trouble follows the monsters wherever they go and soon discover that their secret might not be a secret for long.





	Hidden Souls

“Frisk,” I said looking down at my cousin. “Would you like to hear the legend of monsters?”

“Yes,” Frisk said looking at me with an excited smile on their face.

“Alright sit down in front of me,” I said sitting on the ground. “A really long time ago, monsters and humans used to live together. Soon a war broke out between them, monsters managed to put up a good fight with humans for a while. Even the greatest fighters are brought to their knees, soon the monsters lost the war. Humans forced them underground and trapped them there with a spell forming a barrier that only a human soul could pass through. They have been under the mountain for centuries now and whoever goes to the mountain never returns.”

“Has anyone tried to free the monsters from the underground?” Frisk asked curious.

“No,” I said sadly. “Again, they’re just a rumor.”

“You two stop talking about those legends,” my mother said harshly to us. “That is just a rumor that was spread by morons. Now time for bed you two, you both have school in the morning.”

We settled down into our beds, I relaxed into my bed before I heard the window slid open. I looked over and I saw Frisk.

“What are you doing?” I asked trying not to alert my parents.

“I do not belong here,” Frisk said to me. “I am going to find the monsters and free them.”

“Frisk, you cannot,” I said in a shocked tone. “That’s suicide.”

“Skye, I cannot live with myself if these creatures are trapped underground,” Frisk said leaping out the window.

I didn’t follow them, god I wish I followed them out the window.

* * *

 

 It been a few years, I haven’t seen my cousin in a really long time. There was a news report a couple of weeks after Frisk disappeared to the mountain, there was a quake that toppled the mountain. It sucked knowing that my cousin was gone, my parents couldn’t take the knowledge of their nibling was gone. It had been at least five years since the quake at the mountain and us confirming that Frisk was gone, I was walking home from my college classes.

“Skye!” someone called out to me.

I looked around and I saw someone running to me, I didn’t have time to process anything. I was tackled to the ground and the person was holding me was a complete stranger to me. They had short hair, and tan skin. They pulled away from me and looked at me and my confusion.

“I guess I have changed,” the person said sitting back on their feet. “You have too, but you haven’t change a bit in five years.”

“Frisk?” I asked looking them over again my voice giving away my shocked awe.

“Yeah, sorry,” Frisk said standing up and holding their hand out to me.

I took their hand and I was pulled to my feet, Frisk was smiling widely at me.

“So you have anything to tell me?” I asked.

“I do, but not here,” Frisk said looking around. “There’s a lot of things that you need to know.”

“Alright,” I said fixing my bag. “Where are we going to go with some privacy?”

“One of my friends from my adventure would be able to provide some form of privacy,” Frisk said with a big smile on their face.

“FRISK!” I heard someone yell. “WHAT DID TORIEL TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING AWAY!?”

I looked behind Frisk and I saw a person with white hair, pale skin, and his eyes the soleras were black, his left eye was a cyan blue while the other was pure white. He was wearing a heavier jacket and a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked to be around my age, nineteen, twenty years old.

“Who’s this?” the person asked looking me over.

“Sans, this is my cousin Skye,” Frisk said moving out of the way.

“I thought you said that you had no family,” Sans asked almost glaring at me.

“Well I technically don’t have one,” Frisk said rubbing the back of their head. “Skye’s family took me in.”

“You could have told us and we would have understood,” Sans said his voice becoming tense.

“Now is not the time,” Frisk sighed out. “Look we need a place to talk privately.”

“You know the rules and it is costly for me to do so,” Sans said leaving me out of the loop.

“Sans, she needs to know and she’s good with secrets,” Frisk said trying to convince Sans.

“I hate doing this,” Sans growled in frustration. “Follow me.”

Sans started to walk away and Frisk grabbed my wrist, I was dragged to follow this person and Frisk.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Somewhere private,” Sans said not even looking at me.

Suddenly we were standing on a mountain side, I was confused as well as surprised.

“What the hell?” I asked out of shock.

“I’ll give you two an hour,” Sans said to Frisk. “Then we need to go home.”

“Alright,” Frisk said.

Sans walked off and leaned against some rocks, he was watching me like I was a danger to Frisk.

“So what is it that you needed to tell me?” I asked looking at them.

“Promise that you won’t tell anyone,” Frisk said to me.

“Frisk, I don’t make promises, remember?” I said to them.

“Please,” Frisk said looking at me.

I looked at their expression and I needed to know where they have been for the last five years.

“Fine, I’ll make an exception for you,” I sighed out. “I promise no one will hear about this.”

“Alright what I am about to tell you is something that is highly controversial,” Frisk said.

I sat down and Frisk sat beside me.

“Sounds pretty awesome,” I said leaning back a little bit.

“Alright, so the legend about the monsters being underground was true,” Frisk said to me. “But they are not like these horrid beasts of nature.”

“Is Sans back there one of them?” I asked gesturing towards the person watching us.

“Yeah, but he’s actually a pretty amazing person once he opens up to you,” Frisk said giving me a slight nod. “Anyway, I broke them out from the underground and brought them here, but the government stopped us from moving into the city. They gave the monsters some rules to follow and I was given a choice, I could go back to you guys or I could live with the monsters.”

“You choose to stay with them?” I asked surprised and a little hurt.

“It wasn’t you that I wanted to avoid,” Frisk said looking over the city. “I couldn’t stand your parents, the way they treated us versus your sister. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“I understand,” I said trying to ease this situation. “Ash right now is not faring so well in school.”

“Skye, what I am trying to say is that the monsters are not allowed to do anything that might draw out that there was something to fear in the underground,” Frisk said lowly to me.

“I am not going to tell anyone,” I said. “I am not like that.”

“I know,” Frisk said. “But sometimes I worry. What if your parents find out? They would kill all of them and get them in trouble.”

“I won’t allow that,” I said. “They will never find out about them or anything. You have my word and I keep my word.”

“I know,” Frisk said.

“Hey kiddo, can I talk to you?” Sans called out to us.

“Which one are you talking to?” I asked looking back at him.

“You,” Sans said with a growl to his voice.

“Fine,” I said getting up from the ground.

I walked over to this mysterious person, he stood up and I realized that I was shorter than him by a couple of inches.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I asked.

“Are you really related to Frisk?” Sans asked me.

“Yes,” I said up to him.

“I am going to put this plain and simple to you,” Sans said to me. “Stay. Away. From. Us.”

His voice was dangerously low, I would have been scared if someone else used that voice to me, but with Frisk and what they said about these monsters. I wasn’t afraid of his little threat.

“You cannot keep me away from my cousin tough guy,” I said brushing away his comment. “I already said that I am not going to tell anyone either, not even my family.”

“Like I can trust someone like you?” Sans asked his hatred showing.

I took a step to him and I got in his face.

“I always keep my word,” I said a little bit harsh to him. “I will never go back or break my promises, so make me out to be a villain just because you don’t know me.”

Sans just stared down at me, a dagger like stare was coming from his eyes.

“I know your kind all too well,” Sans growled to me. “Pretend to care, pretend to actually keep your word, when in reality, you never do. Your hour’s up, I’ll take you to where Frisk met up with you. Then you head home and leave us the hell alone.”

“I cannot make that promise,” I said to him returning the glare. “They’re my family.”

“They’re my family too,” Sans growled to me.

“Then you should know that you cannot keep me and Frisk apart,” I said to him. “I’m not going to hurt them and I am not going to put them in any kind of danger.”

“I do not believe you,” Sans said glaring at me.

“You don’t have to,” I said. “But if you know Frisk as well as I do, then you know that they’re going to come and find me again.”

“Determined little punk they are,” Sans groaned.

“How about we make a deal to each other?” I said shrugging my shoulders. “Frisk can still hang out with me and I won’t tell a soul?”

Sans’s hand lit up with some form of blue light and held it out to me.

“Fine, but this deal is going to be set,” Sans said holding out his hand. “If you break it, then I am going to come after you if it is the last thing I do.”

“Deal,” I said taking his hand.

I felt a burning sensation enter my hand and go throughout my body.

“Then it is set,” Sans said releasing my hand. “Let’s head back, it’s getting late. Hey kiddo, we’re heading back. We don’t want Toriel on our tailbones like last time we were late for dinner.”

Frisk got up and headed over to us, Sans placed a hand on either of us. Soon we were standing where we last were.

“See you again sometime?” Frisk asked me.

“Yeah, defiantly,” I said to them.

“See you around Skye,” Frisk said.

“See you two around,” I said waving to them.

“Keep your word punk,” Sans growled to me before leaving with Frisk.

I walked back to my house, upon entering I saw that there was red string all over the inside of my house. It was like a messed up version of a lazar escape room, I made my way through and I found my parents with my sister staring at a board with pictures of mythological monsters.

“This cannot be right,” my dad said rubbing his chin. “Monsters are not real and this seems ridiculous to think that they are walking among us.”

“We cannot be sure until we actually find one,” mom said trying to reassure my father.

“So is this a side project?” I asked looking at the chaotic mess around me.

“Your mother thinks that she saw a monster while she was on her way to the market,” dad said looking over at me. “But it is impossible.”

“Yeah, talk about it,” I said moving towards the kitchen in an awkward fashion. “Monsters are only part of myth and legend, there’s nothing more to them then old legends trying to scare us straight.”

“We should probably sleep on this,” dad said carefully moving through the strings.

“I like the sound of that,” Ash said crawling under the strings.

I went to the stairs, thank god there were no strings on them. I made my way up to my room, where my phone buzzed. I lifted it up to my face, it was Sam, my close friend texting me about a hang out. I really did not want to hang out with him, he was annoying as hell and he always forced everyone to believe his reasoning. I ignored his text and flopped onto my bed, I pulled out my computer and began writing out a paper that was due in a couple of weeks.


End file.
